Long Live Crack!
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Lol, some crack and randomness... OOC... you have been warned XD


~*~

**Long Live Crack!**

~*~

I and WOof HeAD wrote this via PM out of randomness.

Enjoy~

~*~

Yammy: I'm so big, hahahaha!

Kisuke: *points fan to his sword's tip* Fools belong on this side of my sword.

Kisuke: Yammy, move over this side of my sword or die. Actually, your going to die anyway, so dw ô.Ô

Yammy: *gets bigger*

Kisuke: *sigh* Really... I never met such an airhead...

Kisuke *thinking*: If his head is full of air, will Benihime slice it up clean enough for study????

Yammy:can't beat me now!

*Kisuke reveals how much air is really inside Yammy's skull*

Here is a diagram: normal brain: O

Yammy's brain: •

*Kisuke tied Yammy up*

Kisuke: *looks at Yammy's size* Hm... *looks down at his scalpel* Too small... Kurosaki-kun? Think I can use your Shikai for a little while?

Ichigo: *looks at Yammy*thinks* That guy hurt Rukia... *hurriedly adds* and the others... *says* sure *evil grin*

*but before Ichigo hands Zangetsu over, he hits Yammy with a Getsuga Tenshou, with Rukia in mind, breaking Yammy's bindings*

Kisuke: Stupid child! *grins at Ichigo*

Yammy: You dead now **!

Ichi: Aw, shaddap, every guy with Bankai could beat you, dickhead.

Kisuke: Freeloader-san didn't.

Ichi: Cuz he's dumb.

Kisuke: ...! Granted.

(lol)

Yammy: Shut up! *slams massive fist in between them* I'll show you who's easy to beat now! *changes to Espada zero*

Ichigo: *runs up and starts chopping at Yammy's ankles, Kisuke raises eyebrow*

Kisuke: I know this might be a stupid question, but, what the hell are you doing?

Ichigo: Isn't it obvious? If I keep on chopping, it will eventually get to the point where I can whack it over the head!

*somewhere far away a Quincy sneezes of Déjà Vu*

Kisuke : *sweetdropps* Why don't you just fly up there where his head is?

Ichi: ... good question! XD

Ichigo: Well... Maybe I will! Waddaya gonna do about that? Aye?

Kisuke: Shut up *draws sword and makes Cero come out, super strong; which Yammy meets with a Cero, and so Ichigo isn't left out, he throws in a Getsuga Tenshou...*

*Ichi is hit by Yammy's and Kisuke's cero*Hichi comes out*

Hichi: *manic laughter* I'll kill U until U die from it!!

Kisuke: *hits Hichi with Ceros, Yammy joins, make a massive clump of Cero thingys, hears maniac laughter coming from inside the Cero's, stop revealing a black ball of Getsuga Tenshou*

Hichigo: Ban-kai.

Kisuke: Aw, sh*t...

Yammy: Why? That sword isn't even the size of a regular toothpick!

Hichi: *glare* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, PRISSY????

Hichi: You will pay for that you disgusting dog!

Kisuke: *turns to Yammy* A little friendly advise, shut up; and RUN!

Hichi: There is no place on earth, heaven or hell you could hide from me, mwhahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!

Yammy: What about Hueco Mundo? Didn't think about that one, did you?

Kisuke: Even if you did run back to mama Aizen, there wouldn't be too much you could do against Hollow Ichigo....

Yammy: Bull! *flees to Aizen and weeps*

Hichi: 3,2,1, hope you're ready cuz here I come~ *maniac laughter*

Kisuke back in the Living World: Told you so, jerk.

*Stark comes out of nowhere* I demand you to stop!

Hichi:*pretends to be cornered* Do you know what I think?... Actually, I don't think I will stop *cuts Stark's head off with one swipe, as it rolls to the floor Hichi flashsteps away looking for Yammy*

Barragan appears: Insolent... thing!

Hichi looks bored: Seriously? An old hag? Psh... *Getsuga Tenshô's B.'s *ss off*

Aizen: Stop killing my Espada!

Hichi: No.

Aizen: Yes.

Hichi: No.

Aizen: Yes.

Hichi: Are you thick or something? I said no!!!!

Aizen:... What if I am huh? Wadaya gonna do about it then? Hey? What was that?

Hichi: Um...kill you? *slices Aizen's arms off*

Aizen *gasp like a girl*: How dare you!!!!!!

Hichi: Um... just... do it? *slices off leg*

*Hichi thinks of Captain Kuchiki and his little speech when he discarded his left arm and leg*

Hichi: You don't drone on like Byakuya do you?

Aizen: Ummmm...

Hichi: Well to save ourselves from another antagonizing Bleach episode, I will kill you.*slices off head*

*Gin and Tousen walk in (assuming that they're alive)*

Gin: Oh~ ya finally killed im. Gud work.

Hichi: Um... thanks? I guess...

Gin: Ah, well ya shuld be thankful in the last moments of ya life~ were gonna kill you~

Tousen: *grunt*

Hichi: What the hell is up with all of these stuck up bastards?! They're freaking everywhere! At first I thought Ishida was the only one! Well... thinking about it... I'm just as stuck up as them, but rightfully so, no one can beat me in my true release!!!!!!!! *releases into the long-haired hollow that fought Ulqui*

Tosen: What happened?

Gin: He just upgraded into something ugly...

Hichi: *in breathy and raspy Darth Vader voice* I'm..... not..... ugly.... *slices Gin in half*

Hichi: *sighs in something that sounds like relief* Scary... smile...is...gone.

Tousen:...

Hichi: I... want.. to... kill you... but... could you... pour some tea first? My thought hurts.

Tosen: …

Hichi: You... *breathe* disobey me..... perish! *slices Tosen in little bits* Gone..... is the freak......

Hichi: *looks at the little cubes that are now Tosen, crouches on the floor, and then uses them as building blocks to make a little castle, whilst humming the 'super mario' theme tune*

*Rukia appears*

*animesweatdrops*

Rukia: Um... *sees him building a castle*shrugs* Can I help?

Hichi: *breathes deeply* Sure...........

Hichi: *watches Rukia create a life sized Chappy out of Tosen cubes, she runs out with half a bunny ear to go*

Rukia: I need more cubes *screams*

Hichi: *takes Rukias hand* C'mon, I know how to get some more.

And so Rukia and Hichigo, run through Hueco Mundo, hand in hand, looking for their next victim...

~*~

Black Sun: (rofl) and there ends the tale of doom XD

WOof HeAD: Pretty damn good if I do say so myself... that was fun!

Black Sun: LOL, that was so crackish XD

R&R~

~*~


End file.
